The Ones Fate Cast Aside, All Together
Daybreak Loran Kagekyo was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, while her son, Hayashi slept calmly. However, the smell of food pulled the child out of his slumber, like a tow truck to a salvaged car. "Morning Mom." were the first words out of his mouth when he walked in to the kitchen. "Oh, good morning. I did'nt even hear you walk in. Have a seat, food's almost done." The two ate in almost total quiet, becasue mornings are just that way, with nothing to talk about. After the meal, Hayashi ran outside to play at the nearby park, but instead, just relaxed at the top of the hill. Meanwhile, Shirokyu was bringing Shiraishi over to play with Hayashi while he goes to work. He walked up to the doorstep and ringed the bell. Yuuhei smelled food and realized that it was his favorite, Hamburger. He wanted to go over to get some food but remembered the work he had to do. "Darn this stupid homework! I don't even need it!" Hayashi sensed his uncle and cousin, and started running home, at least to say hi. Loran opened the door. "Hey you two. If you're looking for the little one, he was over in the park. Then again, he does have that Bael-forsaken Kogeru, so you may have to look around for him." "Mom, I'm right over here!" the child shouted as he saw his home. Shiraishi ran to Hayashi and started talking to him about video games. "Hey, did you know that Halo 4 was recently released?" "Really? Cool. I really want to play it. It sounds fun." Hayashi smiled. Yuuhei was going to finish his homework when he remembered that he had more. "Ah! All these stupid homework!" Shiraishi was excited since he has Halo 4 already. "Want to come over to my house to play Halo?" "Sweet. Just have to let my mom know." Hayashi said, as he ran to his mother. "Mom, is it ok if I go to Shiraishi's to play Halo?" "If it's ok with your uncle Shiro, then yes." Loran said kindly. Shirokyu looked at his son and nodded. Shiraishi sped off to his home, only to pass by a run down house. He heard sounds coming out from it, "Darn this homework! Stupid thing!" was what he heard. He went in, tiptoeing, not wanting to be found out. Hayashi followed, trying to be quiet. However, he seemed a little scared. It's only a house kid, don't be afraid. You'll be fine. Shiraishi was a bit scared. He saw a shadow and that person writing something. Yuuhei sensed them and equipped his Tekko, going to defend in case anything happens. He saw the two kids and laughed, "It's just kids, why was I even afraid. Hey kids, have you lost your way?" he asked. "No, we just wanted to explore, and we didn't know anyone lived here. I'm sorry." Hayashi said, slightly scared. He quietly hoped that this guy wouldn't tear him apart. Shiraishi looked at Yuuhei and asked, "No one has been here for the past 6 years. Who are you?" Yuuhei looked at them and smiled, "The son of the previous owners of this house." "May I ask, who are you?" Hayashi asked, trying not to let his fear show. "Oshitari Yuuhei..." Yuuhei said, not wanting to use that name but Oshitari Yuuhei sounds nicer than Aizen Yuuhei. "You have a lot of Reiatsu. Are you a Shinigami?" Hayashi asked, more relaxed than before. "50% I guess..." Yuuhei said, sighing. "So, what are you kids up to?" "We were going to play Halo, but we saw this place and wanted to explore. Right, Shiraishi?" "Yeah..I guess." Shiraishi said, slightly puzzled. "What did you mean by 50%?" Yuuhei said, "I'm not full anymore. You wanna see?" "Sure! I'm not a full Shinigami either, so this is gonna be sweet." Hayashi smiled, his fear finally gone. "Any place where we can fight peacefully?" Yuuhei asked. Shiraishi thought, "Well... there is this place my dad goes to train... but I have no idea where it is." "Mabye my mom can help. My dad also had a weird place, but Mom never told me where it is." Hayashi said. "Then we're waiting for?" Yuuhei asked, having the itch to fight straight away. "My mom won't tell me anything about this place, exept for needing it to welcome you, or something." Hayashi said, slightly upset that he couldn't be more useful at the moment. "If your parents allow it... You guys can come to my place... It's wide and all... but there's many hollows and stuff." Yuuhei said, thinking about Las Noches. "Hollows? We'll just lie and say that we, uh, somehow got into a fight with Hollows, cause my mom won't allow it. Overprotective much?" Hayashi joked. "Yeah, parents..." Yuuhei said and then muttered under his breath, "even though I wish I had at least one." He opened a Garganta and signaled for Yuuhei and Shiraishi to follow him. Shiraishi followed Yuuhei into the Garganta, being careful about his steps. Hayashi didn't want to be dead last, so he used Kogeru to move to the other end of the Garganta, but slowly, his body began to sink, because he disturbed his Reiatsu flow, "Guys, help!" Yuuhei went behind Hayashi and grabbed his by the shirt, then went back to Hueco Mundo and let go of him, "Be careful next time." "I'm sorry. I just wanted to show off a little bit." Hayashi started crying a little, from fear that he could have died. "Well, just be careful next time." Yuuhei said. He walked into the middle of Las Noches and stood there, ready to fight. "Where in Bael's name are we?" Hayashi asked, while thinking Who the Hell is Bael? That's the second time I've thought of that name. "Hm? Bael? I've seen that in a book. Something about demons..." Yuuhei said as he went behind Hayashi and donned his hollow mask. Hayashi spun around, using his sword, with the sheath on to fight. Yuuhei charged a Cero at Shiraishi and Hayashi. Hayashi began chanting in Hellspeak, sending a stream of fire from his hand. "Told you, you're messing with a demon." "Unfortunately..." Yuuhei said as he fired another cero to intercept it, "..I can defeat you." Hayashi used Kogeru to warp behind Yuuhei, and rested the cutting edge of his sword on the latter's neck. Hope he doesn't see how much that actually drained me. I'm not that good at demonic stuff. Yuuhei was completely clueless on what Hayashi used. He turned his hand and fired a cero at Hayashi. Shiraishi, seeing that, jumped in and dodged the Cero using his hand. "Saku,' '''Shouten Shinjutsu." Multiple needles appeared behind Shiraishi. He was focused on defeating Yuuhei. "Do you like that trick? It was first used by demons eons ago. I think the first one was Echo Ichimaru, who beat my dad black and blue one time." Hayashi smiled at the thought. Yuuhei released his reiatsu, getting rid of Shiraishi's illusion. "Hmph? Did you think such a trick would fool me? Very well, I shall show you my Shikai due to you being quite strong as kids." he smiled as he released his Zanpakuto, "Byōki Ni Naru, '''Uirusudorīmu'." Hayashi jumped back and started to think a little. I don't want to release while Shiraishi is going to get caught in the effects. I can't risk him getting hurt. ''He slowly unsheathed his sword, and a smirk crossed his face, the same one his father used when excited. Shiraishi somehow heard Hayashi's thoughts in his mind. He wondered why, this was the third time he's heard thoughts. "Just do it. I won't be hurt." he held needles in between his fingers. Then, he released them towards Yuuhei. Yuuhei was surprised at Hayashi's look. He tried to dodge Shiraishi's needles but couldn't. He felt funny, like about to sleep. "Guide my hand, Kogarasu Maru!" Hayashi yelled. His sword vanished in a burst of light, and now Hayashi was holding a Lexicon, with orange covers and violet pages. "Sekizui Porio." he said, creating shapes towards both Shiraishi and Hayashi. He then laughed. Shiraishi had shapes stuck onto him. "What's this?" All of a sudden, his legs refused to move. He tried to make it move but it just didn't. Hayashi focused for a moment. "Arise Djin!" At the child's command, a demonic being appeared. The being looked like a red lizard with human traits. "I wish Shiraishi was free!" But as he called out his wish, he too was struck by the shapes. "And, uh, me too please." Djin just nooded his head, and it was so. "One wish left master." his voice echoed in the area. Shiraishi looked at Djin in awe. "Woah! That's cool!" he then smiled, holding more needles. He fired them at Yuuhei continuously. Yuuhei was happy it came down to this. "Dengunetsu." more shapes were created and headed for Hayashi & Shiraishi. Shiraishi felt his whole body hot. He was tired. He couldn't see the path properly. "''Think. Think. Why is it that I feel weak when these shapes touch me? Think." he told himself. Suddenly, it came to him. He was suffering from Dengue Fever. Hayashi felt sicker then ever before, and very tired. "Shiraishi, are you ok? Djin, my final wish is to heal us both, ok?" Djin nodded his head, and faded away. Even after being healed, Shiraishi felt weak and he fell to the ground. His weakness was showing. He can be infected by a disease for a very long time no matter whether it's healed or not. "I guess so..." Shiraishi said, trying to stand up but ultimately failed. "...sorry, I can't recover from sicknesses that much."